disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roo
Roo is a character that first appeared in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. He originated in A.A. Milne's 1926 book Winnie-the-Pooh. He is a young kangaroo (known as a joey). Roo is Kanga's playful, energetic baby son and Tigger's best friend. Background Roo is known for getting in trouble, but he always learns his lesson. He takes great joy in discovering the small wonders in life. Curious, fun and loving, he looks at the world in a loving and sympathetic way. He often expresses thoughts and feelings that make him seem wiser than his years. Design Roo is a joey who's height is similar to Piglet's. Roo has light brown fur and an upturned tail. He has beady black eyes and thin eyebrows. He also has a small nose and black mouth. His only attire is a sky blue long sleeved T-shirt that he wears all the time. Finally, Roo sports two strands of black hair on the top of his head. The inside of his ears is light pink and he has pink pads on the bottoms of his feet. Film appearances ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!]] Roo makes minor appearances in the first two segments of the film. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is first seen with his mother Kanga, as they are watching Christopher Robin fix Eeyore's tail. Roo is delighted when the tail is fixed properly. Later on, he assists in Pooh's removal from Rabbit's door, at the very end of the line pulling Eeyore's tail, but accidentally ends up pulling it off, when Gopher comes along to help Roo. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Roo is seen momentarily with Kanga. They both see Piglet being blown like a kite by the wind, with Pooh holding on to Piglet by his unraveled scarf. Roo asks to fly Piglet after Pooh is finished. During the flood, Roo travels to Christopher Robin's house with Kanga and Tigger. There, Roo is the one to discover the bottle containing Piglet's message. Roo has a larger role in the third segment, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!. During wintertime, Roo goes to play in the snow with Tigger. At one point, Tigger and Roo bounce up a tree. Unfortunately, Tigger discovers his fear of heights, and remains trapped. Christopher Robin, Kanga and other animals come to the aid of the pair. Roo jumps down, and lands on Christopher Robin's coat, which they were using as a net. But Tigger is only about to come down after some assistance from the narrator, after which Tigger promises never to bounce again. On the ground, Rabbit holds Tigger to his promise, but reneges after Roo notes how much he likes the bouncy Tigger. ''The Tigger Movie In this film, Tigger longs to find his relatives and Roo decides to join him on his search. At Tigger's tree house, the duo uncover a locket that Tigger believes was given to one of his family members. With high hopes, Tigger and Roo send a letter inviting the other Tiggers to a family reunion in the Hundred Acre Woods. Soon enough, the letter is never replied to and Roo heads home. That night, Roo tells his mother of the event and they decide to write a family oriented letter to Tigger. When he received the letter, Tigger thought it was from his actual family and becomes overjoyed after believing they are making their way for a visit. Roo and the others then pose themselves as Tiggers but the charade is revealed when Roo attempts to perform the famous Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce. Heartbroken, Tigger leaves the Hundred Acre Woods to find his relatives. Roo, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, and Eeyore set off in a blizzard to find Tigger and bring him home. After an avalanche, Christopher Robin explains that Roo and the others are Tigger's real family. Tigger is pleased with the realization and even deems Roo his little brother, giving him the Tigger family locket as a gift. Piglet's Big Movie In this film, Piglet leaves the Hundred Acre Woods, feeling out of place because of his diminutive size. Roo and the others then head out to find him, using the pictures in Piglet's scrapbook as a map. While searching, each pictures brings a fond memory that reminds the friends of how heroic Piglet is. One memory goes back to when Roo was being dragged away by a river, only to be saved by Piglet. Tigger and Rabbit eventually engage in an argument, resulting in the book being dropped into the river and taken away. Roo and the others head back home but goes back out to try again. Pooh spots the book on the log over a waterfall and attempts to retrieve it. The bear nearly falls until Piglet arrives. The friends reunite, and Piglet is deemed a hero. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Roo is the main protagonist in this film. Here, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, Pooh, and Eeyore head off on the very first Heffalump Expedition. However, Roo is excluded because he is too young. After the gang heads off into Heffalump Hollow, Roo decides to head in to catch a Heffalump himself, proving to be a hero. Instead, he meets and befriends a young Heffalump named Lumpy. The two become very close but Lumpy is soon enough ambushed by Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Pooh, who think Roo is being attacked. Lumpy gets caught in a Heffalump trap but Roo frees him. Lumpy then departs the scene but Roo ends up trapped in a thicket made of trees. Lumpy quickly calls his mother for help and the large Heffalump succeeds to vacuum up Roo with her trunk. Thanks to the friendship of Lumpy and Roo, the Heffalumps make peace with Pooh and the others. Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Roo stars in his own movie as the central protagonist. In the film, Roo, along with his friends is excited about Easter, which is fast approaching. However, Rabbit has decided to replace the day with Spring Cleaning Day, which he made up. While cleaning Rabbit's home, Roo finds Easter decorations, and throws a surprise Easter Party, but Rabbit is upset. Roo resolves to try to cheer Rabbit up. Later on, they learn from Tigger, who had spoken with Rabbit, that Rabbit had become upset after last years celebration. When the friends wanted a fun Easter, rather than the orderly one Rabbit had planned, they had chosen Tigger to be the Easter Bunny over Rabbit. Roo wants Rabbit to be happy, and so he and the others try to make a plan to cheer Rabbit up. The begin to work, when Rabbit comes in, having had a change of heart, and Easter goes on as planned. In the film, he acted as Tiny Tim from ''The Christmas Carol. ''Winnie the Pooh Roo plays a supporting role in the newest feature. He is more often seen in his mother's pouch. He was first seen with his mother, receiving a message from Pooh about an important meeting to take place. There, Roo and his friends learn that Eeyore's tail is missing and a prize is to be distributed to the one that can find it, or a substitute. Roo suggests a firecracker as the prize but the rest of the gang decide on honey. At Owl's house, Owl tries to interpret a note left by Christopher Robin and Roo openly questions the fact if Owl can or not. Eventually, Owl claims that Christopher Robin was kidnapped by a creature called the Backson. The others are curious to know what the beast looks like, and Roo provides some chalk for Owl to draw it. Roo and his mother join the rest of the gang on an expedition hunt for the beast. Roo uses his crayons and toys as bait to lure the creature into a deep pit. Later on, something is caught in the pit and Rabbit, Kanga, and Owl argue about who should check until Roo suggests Piglet. It is revealed that Pooh is trapped, and soon enough, the rest of the gang is as well. Soon enough, Pooh creates a letter latter using the text from the book. The gang is saved, and Christopher Robin appears, explaining that he was only at school. When Pooh finally finds Eeyore's actual tail, Roo and the others reward him with an over sized jar of honey. Television appearances The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roo is a secondary character in the animated series. He features prominently in the episodes "The Old Switcheroo" and "The Bug Stops Here." In "The Old Switcheroo," Roo is trying to avoid a bath, so Tigger switches him with Piglet. However, Kanga believes that Roo is merely acting like Piglet. In "The Bug Stops Here," Roo, along with Owl's young Cousin Dexter, is being babysat by Pooh. Pooh takes the pair to see Christopher Robin, who shows them his science project, a bug. When the bug disappears, Roo must help Pooh and Dexter find a new bug. Welcome to Pooh Corner In this series, Roo was represented by a standard puppet, unlike the other characters who were played by humans in adult-sized puppet costumes. In early episodes, Roo is a toddler, and is usually seen either in Kanga's pouch, a high chair, or on the back of Eeyore or Tigger. In later episodes, he appears to be preschool age, and walked around more. He shares a song with Tigger called "Be a Buddy, Be a Pal." House of Mouse Roo is seen as a guest. He is usually seen in Kanga's pouch. Roo was also present during The Ludwig Von Drake Song and in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh Roo plays a supporting role in the series, often seen alongside Lumpy. Together, Lumpy and Roo often partake in their own adventures and occasionally joins the Super Sleuths in their mysteries. Video games Tigger's Honey Hunt Roo makes an appearance in the game. Near the end, Kanga asked Tigger to find Roo aftrer he got lost inside the crystal cave. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Roo appears in many of the mini-games in 100 Acre Wood. The games he shows up in are Tigger's Giant Pot, Pooh's Muddy Path, Balloon Bounce, and The Exposition. In Kingdom Hearts, he is a big help in the Bouncing Spot page area where he helps Sora by catapulting him into the trees to get special items or Rare Nuts for Owl and he helps Sora with advice with Tigger's challenges. He is voiced by Jimmy Bennett in English, and Japanese voice by Masaya Sugimoto. *''Kingdom Hearts: Roo is one of Pooh's friends that he is looking for. *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories: Roo is one of Pooh's friends that must be found for Sora to complete the 100 Acre Wood. *Kingdom Hearts II: Roo is seen with Kanga and Tigger and also helps Sora with the others find Pooh in the Spooky Cave. He is also seen when Sora says bye to the gang. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Roo appears in the ''Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh mini-game. In the story, Roo and the others are planning a surprise birthday party for Pooh bear and asks the player for help. Disney Parks Roo makes a few appearances in the Disney theme parks. He makes a live appearance inside his mother's pouch in Winnie the Pooh and Friends, too! at Disneyland Paris and in Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party. Audio animatronics of Roo are featured in the popular dark ride, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. Roo can also be seen in the Tokyo Disneyland attraction Pooh's Hunny Hunt. Gallery Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Kangaroos Category:Kids Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Objects Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Toys Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:English characters Category:Animated characters